


De porque Kyle odia a Butters

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No era Butters innecesario? Porque Kyle lo sabe, entiende cual es ese sentimiento que lleva atascado en la garganta; sin embargo no puede evitar sentir aquello, aunque este mal y vaya en contra de sus principios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De porque Kyle odia a Butters

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba observándoles, el bien podría decir que eran unos minutos, no obstante Stanley podría señalarle que ya llevaba, mas o menos, una hora; por suerte él no estaba allí para decirlo. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, los había visto llegar juntos a esa cafetería y sentarse en una mesa para dos, y él ya no había podido despegar su vista de ellos. Para su suerte, a esas horas de la noche no había muchos clientes, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de detener su constante escudriño; sin embargo percibía que Tweek ya comenzaba a mirarlo extraño.

No era su culpa, era la de él por atreverse a pasar ante sus ojos y no considerarlo digno de, siquiera, una insignificante mirada. No lo había visto, no había notado que estaba allí, cuando siempre lo perseguía para molestarlo; estaba demasiado enfocado en él para registrarlo. No era la primera vez que pasaba, por ello se veía en la necesidad de preguntarse ¿Porque Butters y Cartman estaban tan inseparables últimamente? ¿Que hacían allí siendo tan tarde?

—Ky-kyle ¿Sucede a-algo? Ngh ¿T-tu crees que Erick y B-butters s-son aliens e-encubiertos? —Lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz aguda de Tweek. Él bajo la vista a su taza, aquello era incomodo, no tenia como explicarse sin sonar estúpido. Tweek, quien llevaba en sus manos una gran taza de café oscuro, se sentó junto a él.

—No, no lo creo. Es solo que me resuelta curioso, que estén aquí juntos a estas horas—respondió obligándose a mirar al rubio, este le dio un sorbo a su bebida y desvió su vista a la pareja de la mesa.

—U-últimamente pasan m-mucho tiempo juntos—comento con un aire despreocupado. Kyle estuvo a punto de contestar con un eufórico "¡Yo también lo eh notado! ¡¿No crees que están muy pegados!?", pero lo encontró muy desesperado.

—Si, ¿por que sera? —soltó en un suspiro antes de llevarse la taza a los labios. Hizo una mueca, su café estaba helado.

—¿S-saldrán en una c-cita? —dijo antes, de alejarse para atender a un cliente que acababa de entrar.

Aquella era la pregunta que Kyle había tenido en mente todo ese tiempo. Por alguna razón, al oírla de los labios de Tweek sonaba más solida y contundente.

¿Estarían en una cita? ¿Serian novios? ¿O realmente serian aliens encubiertos, como había dicho Tweek?

La infantil risa de Butters lo desvió de sus pensamientos. Volvió a centrar su atención en el par de chicos, el pequeño rubio parecía muy divertido; no obstante su compañero lucia avergonzado. Algo se removió con furia en su interior, le molestaba Butters, en aquel momento se le antojaba estúpido, completamente inútil. Y su molestia para con él aumento cuando vio que Cartman se inclinaba para susurrarle algo. Apretó los dientes, él no debería sentir aquello hacia Butters, nunca le había hecho nada. No obstante, en aquel momento tenia ganas de asfixiarlo, que no respirase más, que se llevase su sonrisa lejos junto con sus ganas de tener la compañía de Cartman. Se sintió despreciable, porque lo era, realmente era un ser asqueroso por profesarle todo ese odio a alguien tan inocente. Y entendió que la culpabilidad y el autodesprecio no impedían que su aversión fuese en aumento; y temió por ello, sintió muchísimo miedo, porque todos esos pensamientos únicamente eran producidos por una cosa, que se negaba a admitir: Estaba celoso, totalmente celoso de Butters. Porque Kyle quería que Cartman solo le prestase atención a él, aunque fuera para insultarlo o molestarlo.

Se sobresalto cuando alguien le toco el hombro y volteo para encontrarse con los enormes ojos de Tweek, que lo observaban con preocupación.

—¿T-te encuentras bien?—interrogo, mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a la mesa hacia la que su amigo había estado mirando hacia unos segundos. El pelirrojo asintió quedo—A e-estas alturas y-ya puedo darme cuenta c-cuando las personas me están mintiendo, Kyle—.

El aludido dejo escapar una pequeña risa; la realidad era que ese año que llevaba trabajando allí le había proporcionado, al café adicto, un gran conocimiento de su persona. Por ello no supo que responder a las palabras de Tweek.

—Te gusta Erick, ¿verdad?

La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire un par de segundos, el judío se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, intentando relajarse con el aroma a café que inundaba el local. Justo cuando iba a responder, un gritito de Butters llamo la atención de ambos, voltearon para ver que ocurría.

Kyle siempre solía hacer una lista de cosas que podían llegar a suceder, sin embargo no habría considerado agregar a su lista ningún ítem como aquel; estaba a cuadros, descolocado. Parecía que había entrado en un universo paralelo donde las cosas estaban de cabeza y no tenían sentido, porque allí, frente a sus ojos, Erick Cartman, estaba besando a Leopold Stotch.  
Su primera reacción fue la de observarlos con total detalle, su segunda reacción fue salir corriendo hacia la calle, con una velocidad que no se creía capaz de emplear.   
Una vez fuera no se detuvo, sino que corrió y corrió, sin dirección clara; solo intentando escapar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero, uno no puede escapar de esa clase de cosas, a esa conclusión llego el judío una vez estuvo en la casa de Stan; lo decidió mientras apoyaba su cabeza frente a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo. No había sido su idea ir allí.  
¿Que pensaría Tan si le dijese todo cuanto sentía? ¿Creería que había enloquecido? Probablemente se tratara de eso, de que se había vuelto completamente demente; esa era una muy buena excusa. Soltó una risa falta de humor y se limpio las lagrimas. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar. Volvió a reír, ¿quien hubiese pensado que lloraría por el amor de Erick Cartman? ¡No tenia sentido! ¡Aquel chico solía molestarlo todo el tiempo! ¡Le había contagiado el VHI apropósito, por el amor de dios!   
A estas alturas ya se carcajeaba como si de un chiflado se tratase; y hubiese continuado haciéndolo si una voz no lo hubiese interrumpido.

Kyle se quedo de piedra al oírla.

—¿Debo asumir que ser judío y pelirrojo termino por enloquecerte?

El pelirrojo no volteo, conocía esa voz, nunca podría confundirla. No respondió.

—El que calla otorga.

En respuesta, solo recibió más silencio. Enfadado sujeto al chico del brazo, obligandolo a voltearse; pero Kyle evito mirarlo a los ojos y solo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha.

—¿¡Que mierda ocurre contigo?!—exclamo mientras lo sacudía. El pelirrojo siguió como estaba —¡¿Cual es tu problema judío!? ¡Me hiciste correr quince cuadras! ¿¡ Tienes idea de lo complicado que es seguirte el maldito ritmo?!—agrego alzando aun más la voz. El aludido, seguía imperturbable —¡Kyle, respondeme!

—¿Que se supone que debo responder a eso, Cartman?—la voz del pelirrojo sonó ronca, consecuencia de su carrera por la cuidad, o tal vez de sus estridentes carcajadas. Erick lo miro con extrañeza, el tono del chico había sonado demasiado apagado, o al menos demasiado para su gusto.

—Mírame a los ojos—exigió más serio, el judío se limito a ignorarlo—¡Mírame a los ojos, Kyle!

—No quiero, culón.

—No me interesa, quiero que me mires.

Al ver que el chico no pensaba cumplir con lo pedido, Erick lo sujeto del mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo. Los ojos de Kyle estaban rojos por el llanto, y brillantes; cosa que solo conseguía que sus irises verdes fuesen más llamativas.

—¿Realmente tu...?—Cartman no pudo terminar con su pregunta, porque en un rápido movimiento Kyle acababa de lanzarse sobre él; ambos cayeron al suelo, sobre la nieve. El pelirrojo sentado sobre el estomago de Erick, el primero sujetándolo del cuello del abrigo.

—¡Cállate! ¡No abras la boca!—chillo, el judío, golpeándolo repetidas veces contra el suelo. Su victima azorada, dio un par de manotazos al aire para quitárselo de encima; no lo consiguió.

—¡Tu no me mandas a callar, judío inútil!—bramo feroz, el castaño, antes de invertir posiciones con Kyle, quedando el arriba y el pelirrojo debajo —¡Escúchame! ¡ Yo...!—un gran golpe de Kyle que impacto en su nariz le impidió continuar, adolorido se hizo a un lado y se sujeto la zona herida. Estaba sangrando profusamente, seguramente estaba rota.

—¡Te dije que no abras la jodida boca, Cartman!—vocifero, el de ojos verdes, al momento que se incorporaba. El aludido lo miro desde el suelo con una expresión dolorida.

—¿Cual es tu maldito problema, Kyle?—interrogo, con voz gangosa, Erick, poniéndose en pie —¿ Que haya besado a Butters? O tal vez, ¿que aun no te besé a ti?—. El pelirrojo lo observo sorprendido ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, gordo!

—Lo es desde que me rompiste la nariz—susurro, él, y avanzo un par de pasos hacia Kyle.

—¡Te odio!—medio grito, medio sollozo, Kyle, quien, cuando lo vio avanzar, se encontró retrocediendo por puro instinto. El más corpulento, negó con la cabeza y se soltó la nariz, que había parado de sangrar.

—¿Me odias? ¿Realmente lo haces? Piénsalo bien Kyle, ¿me odias a mi o odias a Butters?—y se acerco aun más a él. El judío negó con vehemencia y siguió dando marcha atrás.

Kyle lo sabia, entendía a que se refería Cartman y reconocía que él tenia razón. No odiaba a Erick, no podía detestarlo en verdad, aun después de todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Empero si odiaba a Butters, quien siempre lo había tratado de buena manera, quien nunca había intentado dañarlo. Había una diferencia enorme entre ambas relaciones y sentimientos, y Kyle lo sabia, lo supo desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos.

—¿Por que lo besaste?

—¿Hubieses aceptado tus sentimientos si no lo hacia? —pregunto, ahora frente a él. Al notarlo el judío intento continuar con su retroceso, pero una piedra lo hizo trastabillar y casi cae de espaldas. Y "casi", porque el castaño logro sujetarlo antes de que fuese a dar al piso.

Kyle miro con asombro a Cartman, seguro de que no podía negar una verdad como aquella. Bajo la cabeza, conocía la respuesta que el chico esperaba, la había estado formulando desde que los ojos miel de Erick se habían posado en Leopold. Pero, ello no significaba que fuese una respuesta sencilla; sin embargo debía de confesar la verdad ¿No era Butters innecesario? ¿No era él, Kyle Broflovsky, dueño de aquel beso? ¿A quien intentaba engañar? Su nobleza, tenia un limite, él era tan humano como cualquiera; aunque eso muchas veces estuviese en contra de sus pensamientos y principios. Eso no impidió que dijese con convicción:

—Yo, realmente, odio a Butters.

Y Erick Cartman al oírlo sonrió satisfecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí continuo subiendo fics :3   
> Espero les gusten mis intentos de Kyman.  
> gracias por leer.


End file.
